


And the other Librarian

by Roshwen



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Do not call the Librarian a monkey, Gen, I however regret nothing, In which Jenkins and the Librarian are besties who borrow each others's books, Vaguely crack-y, You will regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: Eve walks into the Annex one day to find a orangutan on her desk, peeling a banana. Just another day at the Library.





	And the other Librarian

One thing that was sure about working in a magical Libary, thought Eve as she took in the scene before her, was that you never knew what you were going to find when you got to work in the morning.

Of course, working for NATO also meant you never knew how your day was going to end after it started, but at NATO, it usually did not involve a giant orangutan sitting on her desk, peeling a banana. Judging by the pile of peels on the floor, it wasn’t his first banana of the day.

‘Jenkins…’ Eve called, not taking her eyes of the ape. He met her gaze, gave a nod and returned his attention to his breakfast.

Instead of Jenkins, however, she got Ezekiel. He ambled in to the Annex, still rubbing his eyes and letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. ‘Morning,’ he grumbled, apparently not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He walked into the kitchen and came back out holding a huge mug of coffee and looking marginally more awake. Suddenly his eyes widened. ‘Why is there a monkey sitting on your desk?’

The orangutan very slowly put down the banana he had just started to peel, levered himself from the desk to the floor, knuckled over to Ezekiel, carefully removed the cup of coffee and set it aside. Hot liquids out of the way, he then grabbed Ezekiel by the arm, twisted it _almost_ far enough to hurt and, with great emphasis, told him ‘Ook’.

It was at this point that Eve remembered how orangutans use their arms to swing their 300 lbs. bodies through the trees like it is nothing.

‘JENKINS!’ she bellowed again.

This finally brought Jenkins out from wherever he had been hiding. Behind him came the book cart, stacked high with ancient looking volumes that Stone would probably get really excited over, but which to Eve just looked like a lot of very dusty, very old books. Jenkins took one look at the scene and heaved an exasperated sigh. ‘Mr. Jones, I think you may have realized by now that we do not use the M-word when referring to Horace. Horace, if you would be kind enough to let him go?’

Ezekiel was released and abandoned in favor of the book cart. This was inspected under various soft variations of ‘ook’ and occasionally even an ‘eek’ when one of the volumes turned out to be _really_ interesting.

Jenkins left him to it and motioned Eve and Ezekiel, who was still clutching his arm, over to other side of the Annex. ‘You’re a lucky man, Mr. Jones,’ he said. ‘Horace must really like you, otherwise you would be significantly more unconscious at the moment. Or significantly more dead. He _really_ hates the M-word.’

‘Yeah,’ Ezekiel muttered, shooting a death glare at the orangutan called Horace. ‘I noticed that.’

‘Jenkins,’ Eve asked in that very patient tone she had developed very shortly after starting working at the Library, ‘why is there an orangutan in the Annex?’

‘Because he’s a Librarian,’ Jenkins said, like it was obvious. ‘I promised to lend him some books, if he could get me some in return.’

‘When you say he’s a Librarian,’ Eve said, suddenly horrified, ‘you don’t mean…’

‘Oh no, he’s not one of us, no. He’s just from another dimension. You do know that the Corridor of Doors leads to other dimensions, right?’

‘Ook,’ supplied Horace the orangutan Librarian, who had finished inspecting the book cart and had now trotted over with three books in each massive hand.

‘He says you’re welcome to visit, if you want,’ Jenkins translated. ‘Which I would recommend, honestly. The Library of the Unseen University is quite something.’

‘Some other time perhaps,’ Eve said, politely smiling down at the friendly leathery face. The Librarian nodded and turned to Jenkins. ‘Ook. Ook ook ook, ook?’

‘That would be great, thank you,’ Jenkins replied.

Ezekiel had quickly ducked behind Eve when the Librarian approached, but now he piped up. ‘In this dimension of yours, do they all look like you? Because if so, I’ll pass.’

The Librarian shook his head. ‘Ook.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Jones,’ said Jenkins. ‘The people of the Discworld look just like you and me.’ He paused. ‘Well, most of them do, anyway. Horace just had a magical mishap a couple of years ago.’

‘Ook. Ook ook.’

‘Yes, I know the long arms are really useful when shelving books.’

‘Riiiiight,’ Ezekiel said. He looked at Jenkins, turned to the Librarian, looked back at Jenkins again like he was considering something, and grinned widely. ‘What _kind_ of magic are we talking about here, exactly?’

Before Jenkins could formulate a cutting remark, however, Flynn burst through the Backdoor and dashed into the Annex at his usual high speed. 'Jenkins, could you please... why is there a monkey in here?'

It turned out that the Librarian liked Ezekiel well enough, but he  _really_ didn't like Flynn.

**Author's Note:**

> So according to [this link](https://wiki.lspace.org/mediawiki/Horace_Worblehat), the Librarian's name is Horace. Since Jenkins and he have known each other practically forever, and since Jenkins can't really do the magic that is required to turn the Librarian back into a human anyway, I presume the Librarian does not mind Jenkins using his real name.


End file.
